Sax
by thebestfabulouspotato
Summary: Arthur, junto con sus hermanos menores, forma parte de un grupo encargado de atrapar a un trío de villanos que disfruta causar el caos. Si tan solo supiera que Francis, el mesero de quien está perdidamente enamorado, es parte de tal equipo. Entrada para la #frukweek2019.


**Sax**

Arthur amaba a sus hermanos menores. Realmente significaban el mundo para él, y los adoraba con todo su corazón... la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos. En ese momento, si tenía que ser sincero, no mucho.

–¿Lo de siempre? –Preguntó el mesero, parpadeando un par de veces. Sus brillantes ojos azules enmarcados por largas y negras pestañas mostraban calma, algo de diversión y otra emoción que el inglés no podía identificar.

Evitó establecer contacto visual con los gemelos, quienes continuaban observando fijamente al atractivo hombre frente a ellos como si se tratara de una obra de arte en un museo.

–Erm, sí, por favor –murmuró, utilizando cada pizca de su fuerza de voluntad para no balbucear o tartamudear, y así mantener su dignidad parcialmente intacta (No es como que le quedara una gran parte de esta. Alfred había contribuido con su pérdida).

–Muy bien, una tarta de fresa y un té chai caliente, será. ¿Y ustedes?

–Hey, tú eres Francis, ¿verdad?

Cerrando los ojos, maldijo el momento en el que pensó que traer a los gemelos iba a ser una buena idea.

El mesero parpadeó de nuevo (aparentemente, era una hábito suyo), mas una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en su rostro.

–Sí, ¿por qué?

–¡Con razón! Es que Art- ¡ay!

–¡Ya me decidí! –Exclamó Matthew, con una sonrisa un poco forzada en el rostro. Alfred ni siquiera intentó disimular al mirar a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Corrección: maldijo el momento en el que pensó que traer a Alfred iba a ser una buena idea. Matthew era un _muy_ buen chico.

–¿Me podría traer unos panqueques con miel de maple y un chocolate caliente, por favor?

–Por supuesto. ¿Algo más?

–Una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria, un par de donas de chocolate, un muffin de arándanos y un sándwich de pollo sin lechuga. También una botella grande de Coca Cola y… tu número.

Lo iba a matar. Sí, estaba decidido, iba a matar a ese mocoso.

La reacción fue inmediata. Francis quitó la mirada de la libreta en la cual estaba apuntando las órdenes y abrió los ojos y la boca como si le acabaran de decir el chisme del siglo. Luego se echó una risilla, arqueando una ceja.

–Eres muy joven para mí. Lo siento, dulzura –Y sin decir más, se fue hacia la cocina.

Un segundo. Cinco segundos. Diez segundos en lo que Alfred se mantuvo aferrado a su asiento, con la vista hacia el frente e ignorando la mirada asesina del británico.

–Alfred...

–¿Estoy en problemas?

–¿Tú qué crees, _dulzura_?

–De acuerdo, calmémonos –habló el más razonable de los hermanos, antes de que el mayor intentara estrangular al menor en pleno café–. Alfred, habíamos acordado que no íbamos a interferir con las decisiones de Arthur.

–¡¿Acaso no lo viste, Mattie?! ¡No puede siquiera hablarle sin tartamudear!

–Eso no importa. Acordamos en que dejaríamos que Arthur lo manejara a su manera –intervino Matthew, quien a pesar de que odiaba las confrontaciones, se había acostumbrado a reñir a su hermano por su imprudencia–. Arthur se merece una disculpa y lo sabes.

–Está bien, chico. De todas formas, dudo mucho que alguien como yo tuviera una oportunidad con él –suspiró Arthur, mirando de reojo al francés, quien se encontraba tomando las órdenes de otra mesa.

–Hey, no digas eso. Serás un anciano amargado y aburrido, pero no estás tan mal… sin contar tus cejas, claro –lo animó Alfred, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. La misma que utilizaba cuando creía haber ayudado a alguien, pero en realidad había fracasado miserablemente.

–Lo que queremos decir –se apresuró Matthew, antes de que Arthur efectivamente se lanzara al cuello de Alfred– es que sí tienes oportunidad con él. Tienes una gran personalidad y eres muy apuesto –el inglés arqueó una ceja.

–Ese hombre –señaló a Francis con la cabeza– podría hacer que _cualquier_ persona cayera rendida a sus pies. ¿Ustedes en serio creen que…?

–Ya están las bebidas.

–¡Que tengo mucha sed! ¿Ustedes no? –Miró a los gemelos de reojo por ayuda, para notar que los malditos traidores estaban intentando no reírse de su desgracia.

Corrección: Matthew no era _tan_ buen chico.

–Me alegra que ya estén listas las bebidas, entonces. Lo tuyo es el té de chai, ¿cierto? –Asintió tontamente ante la amable sonrisa del mesero– Muy bien, aquí tienen la Coca Cola y el chocolate caliente. Ya casi les traigo el resto –agregó, colocando las bebidas frente a los gemelos respectivamente.

–Erm, sí. Gracias –Esperó a que el francés estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para dirigirse a los gemelos–. ¿Por qué me molesto con ustedes?

–¡Porque somos adorables!

–Porque ayudamos con la renta.

–Me van a volver loco algún día –murmuró, para entonces tomar un trago de su té, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Francis.

Lo había visto por primera vez desde hacía un par de meses. Era una tarde lluviosa y fría, por lo que había optado por entrar al café para resguardarse de la lluvia y para tomar alguna bebida caliente. El francés lo había atendido ese día, y había sido sumamente comprensivo y amable, al punto de incluso invitarle una dona.

Cada vez que lo veía, le transmitía una sensación de familiaridad y felicidad, además de que provocaba que su corazón latiera fuertemente en su pecho. De tal manera, se había acostumbrado a frecuentar el lugar con la esperanza de reunir el valor necesario para invitarlo a salir. Cuando sus hermanos se enteraron de tal historia, aparentemente decidieron que eran los indicados para proporcionarle la determinación necesaria para cumplir con su cometido.

–Aquí tienen la comida. ¿El té sabe bien? –Cuestionó el mesero, mientras colocaba frente a él la pequeña tarta de fresas.

–Sí, gracias.

–¿Y el chocolate caliente? –Se volteó hacia el mayor de los gemelos, quien sonrió suavemente.

–Está delicioso. Gracias por preguntar.

–Muy bien. Que disfruten su comida. Si necesitan algo, solo llámenme.

–¡Gracias! –Exclamó Alfred, sin importarle que estaba comiéndose una de las donas en ese momento.

De nuevo, el británico esperó pacientemente que el francés estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para dirigirse a su hermano.

–¿Dónde están tus modales? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no debes comer con la boca abierta?

–A nadie le importa mi forma de comer, _mamá_.

–¡Pues a mí sí!

Matthew se limitó a suspirar e ignorar las miradas que le dirigía la gente mientras sus hermanos peleaban a su lado.

* * *

Levantándose de la silla, estaba sacando el dinero de su billetera cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Tras extraer unos 40 dólares (ir a comer con Alfred nunca salía barato), no dudó en dárselos a su hermano menor, quien inmediatamente le devolvió el dinero. Levantó la cabeza, confundido ante su reacción, mas la sonrisilla traviesa de Alfred logró que todo cobrara sentido en un segundo.

–¿Qué? ¿En serio no vas a ir a pagar?

–Nop –respondió el rubio alegremente.

–¿Matthew? No me hagas esto, por favor.

–De hecho, estaba pensando que es la oportunidad perfecta para que le pidas su número a ya-sabes-quién.

–¿Disculpen? ¿En serio se están poniendo en mi contra aunque estoy pagando su comida? –No había terminado la frase cuando los gemelos estaban portando sonrisas idénticas.

–Oh, sí –respondieron al unísono.

Arthur nuevamente maldijo en voz baja. Claro que los gemelos solo actuaban en conjunto solo cuando les convenía.

–Bien, pero quiero dejar en claro que la próxima, no tendré pied…

–¿Ya se van? ¿Quieren que les cobre?

–¡Sí! Sí, sí. Ya nos vamos… a la casa.

¿Los malditos traidores se estaban riendo? Claro que se estaban riendo.

–Perfecto. Vengan por aquí –habló el francés, dándose la vuelta para ir a la caja. Arthur le dedicó una última mala mirada a los gemelos, quienes sonrieron inocentemente.

Arthur no tardó en seguirlo para pagar su orden, no sin antes comprar un par de dulces del mostrador. Al terminar la transacción, el francés le entregó su factura, Arthur insistió en que se quedara con el vuelto como propina y Francis se retiró no sin darle las gracias y dedicarle una brillante sonrisa.

Levemente idiotizado por la reacción del mesero, el inglés empezó a caminar directo hacia la salida. O lo intentó, al menos, antes de que los gemelos lo detuvieran en seco y le recordaran el motivo por el cual estaban ahí desde un principio.

–¡Espera! –Exclamó el británico, acercándose a Francis antes de que este atendiera la siguiente mesa y sujetó su brazo impulsivamente. El mencionado se volteó de inmediato, con una ceja arqueada– Yo, uh, erm… –miró de reojo a los gemelos, quienes estaban haciéndole señas para que continuara– Me preguntaba si, uh, si podría tener tu… tu número. Si no quieres, está bien, no me molestaré, no tienes que...

–Oh, ¿tu amigo pidió mi número para ti, entonces? –Preguntó Francis, ladeando la cabeza. Los gemelos se miraron de reojo. Arthur asintió torpemente– ¡Me lo hubiesen dicho antes! ¿Me permites tu celular?

Ignorando el chillido proveniente de Alfred y el grito ahogado de Matthew, sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para entregárselo al francés, quien no tardó en agregar su contacto (con un corazón al lado de su nombre, Arthur notó).

–Listo. Llámame, ¿sí? –Una sonrisa tonta se formó en los labios de Arthur al observar cómo el francés se mordía suavemente el labio inferior al hablar.

–Claro. Nos vemos luego.

Caminando de probablemente la forma menos casual y disimulada que haya existido, el británico salió de la tienda con sus hermanos menores tras él, mientras estos no paraban de echarse risillas. Unos segundos después, Francis no pudo evitar reírse ante el para nada discreto chillido de "¡Dijo que sí!".

* * *

Sin duda alguna, Francis estaba de muy buen humor, es lo que pensaba Gilbert mientras veía a su amigo contonearse en la cocina del restaurante. Eso sin mencionar que no había dejado de tararear una estúpida canción de amor en francés ni mucho menos había intentado disimular la expresión embobada en su rostro.

–Alguien tuvo un buen acostón anoche. ¿Quién tuvo la suerte? –Preguntó, recostándose contra la pared de cerámica. Francis, sin dejar de decorar el pastel frente a él, se echó una risilla.

–No seas tonto, Gilly. No me acosté con nadie.

Gilbert parpadeó una y luego dos veces más, para entonces dirigir su mirada hacia Antonio, quien se encogió de hombros. Francis nunca lo llamaba Gilly. Así, por un momento sospechó que Lars le había vendido algo al pobre idiota.

–¿Qué pasó, entonces? –Se adelantó Antonio, ladeando la cabeza. Lovino los estaba mirando de reojo.

–¿Recuerdan a mi cliente favorito? El chico tímido que siempre pedía un té y se quedaba leyendo…

–¿El cejón?

–No es tan-, bueno, sí. Sí, él. ¡Hoy mismo me pidió mi número! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! Yo mismo estaba pensando en buscarlo después de mi turno y pedírselo porque realmente es tan lindo.

El ceño fruncido de Francis ante el comentario de Lovino de "Si estás medio ciego y sordo, tal vez" por poco y provoca que se le escapara una carcajada, si no fuera porque por un momento los ojos de Francis pasaron de ser azules a blancos. No, no pasaría de nuevo. Sin pensarlo. Nuh-uh. Si algo había aprendido Gilbert con el paso del tiempo, es que no era una buena idea irritar a tu mejor amigo si este posee control mental.

–Pero sí vamos a ir a la tienda de la que hablamos esta noche, ¿no? –Cuestionó Antonio, quien parecía no haber captado la tensión en el aire o al menos la estaba ignorando.

–Por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que me escribirá hoy cerca de la media noche para no parecer ni muy intenso ni muy desesperado. Ya lo calculé todo.

Rodando los ojos y con una sonrisa burlona, Gilbert se preparó para responderle a su mejor amigo, pero no tardó más de dos segundos creando contacto visual antes de que su alrededor se oscureciera. Una vez que se despertó un rato después, maldijo a Francis en voz alta cuando se encontró en el apartamento que compartían, sosteniendo una bolsa con un enorme y sumamente costoso lubricante de fresa.

Algún día haría a Francis pagar. Algún día.

* * *

La habilidad de Francis era particularmente útil cuando necesitaban deshacerse de un guardia de seguridad. Con solo hacerle ojitos o cantarle un par de versos si el desgraciado era particularmente resistente, lograba que se fuera de su puesto y llegara a su casa con la idea de que ya había terminado su turno. Era brillante. Posteriormente, si necesitaban derribar alguna puerta de metal, Gil se encargaba de ello y si era de madera, Antonio utilizaba sus habilidades para abrirse paso.

Eran un muy buen equipo, sin duda alguna. Gracias a sus habilidades podrían ser excelentes superhéroes.

Era una lástima que les gustara más divertirse.

Una vez que Gilbert había logrado abrir la puerta (esta vez le había bastado con forzar la cerradura), los tres no tardaron en entrar rápidamente y encerrarse de nuevo. Mientras que los otros dos intentaban bloquear la puerta, Francis se fue en busca de una pizarra pequeña con marcadores de colores. No tardó mucho en encontrar una en la sección de materiales escolares. Así, cuando regresó, ya sus compañeros de equipo habían terminado con su parte.

–Muy bien, comienzan las apuestas para ver cuánto tardan en llegar a intentar detenernos –comenzó Francis, colocando los materiales en una silla cercana. Los otros dos se acercaron.

–¿Cuál es su récord? –Preguntó Antonio, ladeando la cabeza para ver a Francis escribir sus nombres claves en la pizarra.

–Creo que 5 minutos –respondió Gilbert, cruzado de brazos.

–Esa vez no cuenta, apenas venían saliendo del centro comercial –agregó Francis, terminando de escribir (y dibujar) en la pizarra–. Su récord es de 8 minutos y medio.

–Entonces apuesto que hoy rompen el récord. Hoy me siento seguro –dijo el alemán, con su clásica sonrisilla burlona. Francis arqueó una ceja, sonriendo.

–Tú siempre te sientes seguro, querido –Gilbert se encogió de hombros, su sonrisa anchándose–. Bien, entonces yo apuesto lo contrario. Digo que tardan 20 minutos o más –El otro soltó una carcajada.

–Te has vuelto loco, franchute. Te voy a aplastar.

–Por si no lo has notado, estamos muy lejos del centro, mi vida. Van a tardar un buen rato.

–Yo digo que van a tardar 11 minutos y dos tercios –intervino Antonio repentinamente, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Sus amigos se miraron de reojo y se encogieron de hombros.

–Bastante específico. Me gusta –comentó Gil, mientras se alejaba del grupo y se dirigía a la parte de aparatos electrónicos.

–Entonces digamos que entre 8 y 20 minutos, ¿está bien? –Agregó el francés, apuntando los números en la pizarra. El español asintió distraídamente–. ¿Deberíamos acomodar todo primero o empezamos ya?

–Mejor empezamos ya, yo voy a ir al vivero –Fue el último comentario de Antonio antes de levantarse e ir a buscar la sección de jardinería. Francis no perdió la oportunidad para apreciar su trasero.

–Muy bien. Gil, ¿ya todo está listo? –Alzó la voz y la cabeza para buscar al mencionado, quien respondió levantando sus pulgares.

Ante la respuesta afirmativa del otro, sacó un pequeño cronómetro de su ajustado pantalón y empezó la cuenta en el momento en que la música sonó en los amplificadores (lastimosamente, esa tienda no se especializaba en electrónica, así que no podían causar tanto escándalo como en otros lugares). Con una amplia sonrisa, se dirigió hacia la sección de espejos para retocar su maquillaje.

Antonio y Gilbert siempre utilizaban antifaces como en las películas y en los cómics, y el último constantemente se burlaba de él por usar maquillaje, pero Francis estaba convencido de que era una estrategia mucho mejor. Primero que todo, solo una vez había usado un antifaz, gracias al cual su suave y delicada piel terminó sudada y con picazón, por lo cual juró que nunca se volvería a dañar de la misma forma. Y segundo, a partir de entonces se dedicó a buscar tutoriales en internet para arreglarse como toda una sirena. O sireno. O tritón, mejor dicho. Fue así como descubrió que realmente tenía talento para el maquillaje.

(Si le preguntaban a Gilbert, sin problemas admitiría que tener a su mejor amigo mandándolo a la mierda con escamas azules dibujadas en el rostro fue uno de sus momentos más bajos).

Mientras tanto, Gilbert estaba disfrutando de los peluches en la enorme sección de juguetes para niños. Solo tuvo que toparse con el primer pollito de felpa para despedirse de su orgullo y la imagen que tanto se había esforzado por poner frente a sus mejores amigos (como si estos no notaran la pared en su habitación cubierta de animales felpudos).

Antonio, por su parte, fue el único que realmente se dedicó a preparase para la llegada de sus enemigos. Primero se dirigió a la sección de plantas en busca de las enredaderas, para proseguir colocándolas alrededor del vivero y así conseguir un escudo protector. Prosiguió haciendo crecer a las ramas de los arbolitos para reforzarlo. Luego se encargó de que los árboles afuera de la tienda rompieran las ventanas traseras para obtener varias salidas. Adicionalmente, cultivó algunas de las semillas de tomates que había llevado para poder tener comida durante la pelea. Una vez que todo estaba listo, tomó asiento al final del laberinto que había formado. Apenas tomó el primer tomate para comerlo, la puerta se abrió violentamente de una sola patada.

–¡Los héroes hemos llegado a detenerlos!

–¡Once minutos con cuarenta segundos!

Sonriendo al saber que no iba a tener que lavar los platos por el resto de la semana, le dio el primer mordisco a su tomate.

* * *

La habilidad de Gilbert era impresionante: tenía la capacidad de adquirir las características y propiedades de ciertos materiales (principalmente metales) que tocara con sus manos. Una de sus desventajas se reflejaba en tener que utilizar guantes de lana o cuero todo el tiempo, pero el alemán lo percibía de una forma más positiva, ya que creía firmemente en que le ayudaban a su imagen de chico malo/motociclista/metalero. Además, su superpoder se complementaba con su fuerza física o los reflejos de los que tanto se enorgullecía… la mayor parte del tiempo.

Mientras se entretenía con un diminuto peluche de gatito, no se percató del oso gigante volando en su dirección hasta que provocó que se estrellara contra las estanterías de acero. Recobrándose rápidamente, no tardó en quitarse los guantes y tocarlas. Antes de que su oponente mostrara su cara, su cuerpo se había adaptado al material.

–Aw, creí que no había metales en esta sección –agregó quien le había lanzado el peluche. Gilbert sonrió burlonamente.

El mocoso no podía tener más de 20 años y durante todas sus batallas, no se cansaba de referirse a sí mismo como el más grande héroe del siglo. La primera vez que se habían enfrentado, Gilbert no dudó en lanzarse contra él con su cuerpo normal. Solo era un chiquillo, ¿no? Bueno, tras ser lanzado hasta el otro lado de la tienda con un simple empujón, descubrió que tal vez no era muy buena idea subestimar a alguien con superfuerza.

–Muy lento, mocoso –masculló el alemán. Su contrincante rió estridentemente.

–Al menos lo compongo con mi fuerza, viejo decrépito.

Antes de lanzarse contra él, Gilbert pensó que a pesar de que siempre que se topaban, peleaban y que el otro no conociera su verdadera identidad, realmente le caía bien su cuñado.

* * *

–Sé que probablemente no quieras cooperar conmigo, pero ¿podríamos no pelear, por favor? En serio no quiero lastimarte.

Antonio levantó la mirada de su tercer tomate, para entonces mirar a su alrededor y descubrir que todo lucía justo como lo había dejado en un principio. De igual manera, se decidió a no dejar su guardia baja.

–¿Lograste romper la barrera? –Preguntó, dándole otro mordisco a su tomate y esforzándose por agudizar su sentido del oído. No obstante, la voz era demasiado suave y sus pasos muy delicados como para notarlos fácilmente.

–Intenté no lastimar las plantas, pero tuve que romper algunas. Lo lamento.

Escuchó a su izquierda como si alguien estuviera moviendo las hojas para pasar entre ellas. Sutilmente se enderezó, aún sin terminarse su tomate.

–¿Solo tengo que entregarme y terminamos aquí? –Le indicó a las plantas que fueran creciendo lentamente en dirección a la fuente del sonido.

–Sí, por eso de invadir propiedades privadas y causar disturbios públicos.

–Sabes que no puedo entregarme. Mis amigos se enojarían conmigo. Siempre tenemos esta conversación.

–Lo sé, pero…

Una rama se quebró en el suelo.

En un parpadeo, provocó que las raíces y las ramas alrededor atacaran al culpable, quien las bloqueó con un campo de fuerza a su alrededor. Para su mala suerte, esto provocó que su figura se volviera visible.

Levantándose rápidamente, Antonio se echó el tomate a la boca y no tardó en salir corriendo en dirección opuesta. Las plantas continuaron formando una barrera sobre su oponente, a quien se le escapó una palabra que su hermano mayor definitivamente no aprobaría.

Para tal punto en su vida, Francis había decidido que su estilo y su increíble apariencia debía ser una de sus prioridades. Por tal motivo, a pesar de que tenía claro de que en cualquier momento lo atacarían, continuó acomodándose su peluca púrpura.

Mientras se retocaba el labial, continuó tarareando la canción que no había dejado de reproducirse en un buen rato. La primera vez que le trío había escuchado Sax, tomaron la decisión de que la pieza reunía el mismo estilo y energía que los representaba como grupo, así que lo que parecía más lógico en el momento era reproducirla mientras invadían tiendas para crear el sentimiento de trabajo en equipo, ¿no? Bueno, pues aparentemente era una excelente forma de atraer a sus enemigos. ¿Quién lo diría?

Tomando su labial azul, se acercó al espejo para aplicarse una nueva capa. O al menos lo intentó, antes de ser groseramente interrumpido cuando su labial mágicamente salió volando y manchó su delicada cara en el momento. La risa del ser vil, despreciable y responsable de tal crimen a la belleza sonó a sus espaldas.

–¿De verdad crees que un labial va a corregir eso? –Preguntó burlonamente el brujo de la capa negra. Francis se despreció a sí mismo al pensar que el acento inglés del hombre era sumamente atractivo.

–Es una forma de expresión artística, grandísimo bruto –murmuró, mientras sutilmente se inclinaba para tomar uno de sus zapatos (Unos tacones altos. Gilbert pensaba que era ridículo luchar en tacones, pero esos en particular complementaban su imagen e irónicamente los manejaba tan bien como cualquier otro zapato plano. Antonio creía que eran bonitos. Antonio era un buen amigo).

–No se te da mucho el arte, ¿huh?

Y entonces Francis, como la gran diva dramática que era, le lanzó su zapato, con el cual logró que la varita del otro saliera volando. Antes de que su rival pudiera reaccionar, se lanzó sobre él.

Así, en un parpadeo tuvo a su oponente sujeto por los brazos, mientras este luchaba para que lo soltara. Con una sonrisilla diabólica, Francis empezó a cantar. Y cantar. Y cantar. Y seguir cantando. Entonces se hartó.

–¿¡Por qué no funciona!? ¡Antes funcionaba! –Chilló, inconscientemente soltando su agarre.

–¡Yo qué voy a saber! –Exclamó el brujo, cambiando de posiciones con Francis, quien en ese momento se dio cuenta de su grave error.

–Espera, no…

–Bueno, parece que ahora tengo la ventaja –agregó su oponente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Fue en ese momento cuando Francis pensó que sus enormes ojos verdes le recordaban a alguien. Sin embargo, no tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensarlo, pues en un parpadeo dejó de tener el cuerpo el otro sobre el cuyo.

–No lo creo, debilucho –dijo Gilbert, sonriendo burlonamente y sosteniéndolo por la capa, para entonces lanzarlo lejos. El resto sucedió muy rápido.

Antes de que el brujo se golpeara contra el suelo, el mocoso de la superfuerza había corrido para atraparlo a tiempo, mientras que Gilbert ayudaba a Francis a levantarse del suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el francés volvió a ver la escena y para desgracia de los héroes, no tardó en hacer contacto visual con el más joven.

–Sujétalo. No lo sueltes hasta que hayamos podido escapar –ordenó el francés, sus ojos tornándose blancos. El chico no tardó en atrapar a su compañero de equipo entre sus brazos y en sujetarlo fuertemente, mientras este intentaba zafarse del agarre. Ya Francis lo había intentado y sabía muy bien que era imposible.

Así, los dos amigos echaron a correr hacia las ventanas traseras (después de que Gilbert obligó a Francis a quitarse su otro zapato) para escapar antes de que los héroes pudieran detenerlos, con la esperanza de que Antonio ya hubiese escapado también. El plan hubiese funcionado de no ser porque el alemán a medio camino se dio cuenta de que le faltaban sus amados guantes. Francis insistió en que si él perdió su otro tacón, lo justo es que él dejara también sus guantes botados y Gilbert le dijo que se fuera al infierno. A fin de cuentas, el francés continuó corriendo hacia la salida, mientras que el alemán se dirigió a la sección de peluches.

Una vez ahí, se agachó para no ser visto por el brujo y rebuscó por el suelo hasta encontrar sus guantes, los cuales irónicamente se encontraban cerca del zapato perdido de su amigo. Tomó los tres objetos y retomó su plan de escape. Todo iba en orden y estaba a punto de llegar a la ventana, cuando por el rabillo del ojo encontró al héroe restante, quien estaba mirándolo fijamente, como congelado en su lugar.

–Pajarito –murmuró Gilbert. El chico soltó un soplido ante tal palabra.

–¡Van a escapar por detrás! ¡Detenlos! –Escucharon el grito desde la sección de productos de belleza.

–Mattie, por favor –pidió Gilbert, gradualmente sintiéndose más y más nervioso. Matthew se mordió el labio, para entonces suspirar.

–Corre. Le voy a decir que no los vi escapar –susurró. El alemán sonrió, aliviado.

–Te amo tanto.

–¡Corre!

Soltando una estridente carcajada, Gilbert saltó por la ventana para reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo. Le debía una a Matthew, sin duda alguna.

–¿Cómo que no los viste escapar? –Matthew se encogió de hombros, mientras la culpa se lo comía por dentro.

–Lo siento.

* * *

–¿Cómo se te escapó el Semillero, Mattie? –Preguntó Alfred, ladeando la cabeza. Matthew notó que Arthur aún lo estaba mirando de mala manera, a pesar de que el menor se había disculpado al menos unas quince veces para ese punto.

–No quisiste luchar con él de nuevo, ¿cierto? –El canadiense estaba seguro de que era más un regaño que una pregunta.

–Ustedes saben que no me gusta la violencia –susurró, evadiendo la mirada de sus hermanos. Arthur se cruzó de brazos.

–Entonces de nuevo no logramos nada. Excelente –masculló Arthur, rodando los ojos. Alfred soltó una risilla traviesa.

–Tal vez nosotros no, pero tú sí. ¿Ya le hablaste a Francis? –Interrumpió su hermano, subiendo y bajando las cejas. El otro se sonrojó visiblemente.

–¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! –No había terminado de replicar cuando una notificación apareció en su celular, a lo cual el menor de los gemelos estalló en carcajadas. Mientras intentaba disimular una sonrisa, Arthur tomó su celular para revisar el mensaje.

–¿Qué dice? –Cuestionó Matthew, sintiéndose más y más culpable cada segundo, principalmente al notar cómo los ojos de su hermano mayor brillaban con tan solo leer el mensaje y una sonrisa lentamente iba apareciendo en su rostro.

–Que tuvo un largo día, pero le alegra que le haya escrito –Arthur soltó una risilla ahogada, ahora sonriendo abiertamente.

Matthew se preguntó seriamente si para ese punto se había convertido en el mejor o el peor hermano del mundo.


End file.
